Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network (abreviado CN) é um canal estadunidense de televisão por assinatura de rede de propriedade da Turner Broadcasting System, que vai ao ar principalmente animada programação. O canal foi lançado em 1 de outubro de 1992, depois que Turner comprou o estúdio de animação com desenhos de Hanna-Barbera em 1991. Foi servido como uma tomada de 24 horas para as propriedades de animação clássicos das bibliotecas Turner Broadcasting, e foi classificado para o público infantil, mas agora o canal atinge crianças e adultos, através do seu bloco de programação Adult Swim. Também transmite muitos programas, que vão animações com acão até animações com comédia. As séries originais, começaram em 1994, com Space Ghost Coast to Coast, juntamente com desenhos animados, que eram programas originais, como Cow & Chicken, Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls , Johnny Bravo, Ed, Edd n Eddy, e Courage the Cowardly Dog. Eles faziam parte de What-a-Cartoon. Em 2009, começou a ser transmitido programas de live-action, incluindo filmes da Warner Bros. e New Line Cinema. História Em 4 de agosto de 1986, o conglomerado de televisão por assinatura de Ted Turner, adquiriu: a pré-biblioteca de filmes e de televisão da MGM de 1986, 1 os direitos da biblioteca da RKO Radio Pictures, o catálogo da Associated Artists Productions, longas e curtas-metragens metragens da Warner Bros de 1950, e o desenho animado Popeye, lançado pela Paramount Pictures. 2 Em 3 de outubro de 1988, o seu canal a cabo Turner Network Television, foi lançado e ganhou uma audiência graças à sua biblioteca de filmes. 2 Em 1991, comprou um estúdio de animação com os desenhos de Hanna-Barbera. O primeiro programa que o Cartoon Network transmitiu, foi o Bugs Bunny, de 1946. Até o momento, tinha uma biblioteca de 8.500 horas de desenhos animados. 3 Em 1996, a Turner Network Television se fundiu com a Time Warner. 4 Em 15 de outubro de 2007, o canal é transmitido em alta definição de 1080i. 5 Em 2008, o canal anuncia o lançamento do Cartoonstitute, um bloco de programação criado por Rob Scorcher, com Craig McCracken, como produtor executivo, e com Rob Renzetti, como produtor supervisor. Era parecido com um outro programa que produziu 150 animações em 20 meses, o What A Cartoon!. 6 No dia 20 de setembro, o programa Toonami saiu do ar, já com 11 anos no canal. 7 A partir 25 de maio de 2008, o Cartoon Network começou a exibir curtas-metragens animados, chamados "wedgies", para preencher um espaço de tempo, entre dois programas. Em 14 de julho, a rede mudou seu tema para um criado por Tristan Eaton, que teve seus efeitos de animação da Crew972. Com um fundo de tela branco, o tema tinha vários personagens, sem rosto, chamados Noods, que eram baseados no personagem Munny, um brinquedo. Às vezes, o logotipo era “estilizado” com cores diferentes do preto e branco, de acordo com o programa. 8 Em junho de 2009, o canal estreou o CN Real, um bloco de programação com séries em live-action, como The Othersiders, Survive This, BrainRush, Destroy Build Destroy, e Dude, What Would Happen. 9 Em 2011, o Cartoon Network anunciou 14 novas séries, incluindo The Problem Solverz, The Looney Tunes Show, Secret Mountain Fort Awesome, Level Up, Tower Prep, Green Lantern, Dragons: Riders of Berk, How to Train Your Dragon, The Amazing World of Gumball, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Total Drama, ThunderCats, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, e Ben 10: Omniverse. 10 Anunciou também o CN Nation, com personagens protagonistas heróis. 11 No dia 13 de junho, estréia o Almost Naked Animals, uma série de animação criada por Noah Z. Jones, a mesma criadora da série Fish Hooks, do Disney Channel. 12 Depois de anunciar dois novos programas em "live-action", em que ambos foram cancelados após suas primeiras temporadas, o Cartoon Network adquiriu o game show, Hole in the Wall. Até o final de 2011, esse programa, e os dois programas, foram retirados da programação. 13 Em 2012, o Cartoon Network adquiriu os direitos para exibir The Annoying Orange, uma famosa web-série. Esta, foi sendo exibida no horário nobre. 13 Além disso, foi feita a recriação do Cartoon Planet nos Estados Unidos Já o Adult Swim (que divide o canal com a sinal americana) reviveu o bloco Toonami. Mas no Brasil nada. Eras O Cartoon Network é também conhecido por sua mudança constante na identidade visual, com diversas mudanças da logomarca e de seus comerciais internos. Cada vez que seu estilo de propaganda muda para um novo, é considerado o início de uma nova era. Aqui está a lista das diferentes eras da história do canal. Primeiro Logotipo do Canal Era Checkerboard (1992 a 1997 nos EUA, 1993 a 1999 na América Latina e no Brasil) Nessa era, o canal apresentava diversos comerciais internos que mostravam quadrados que às vezes giravam até revelar o primeiro logo da emissora. Como na maioria das vezes esses quadrados se assemelhavam a um tabuleiro de xadrez, a era passou a ter esse nome ("Checkerboard" significa "tabuleiro de xadrez" em inglês). Nessa época, o Cartoon exibia diversos desenhos antigos, como: The Flintstones, Looney Tunes, Tom and Jerry, Popeye, entre outros, além de clássicos como O Laboratório de Dexter, Johnny Bravo, A Vaca e o Frango, As Meninas Superpoderosas que faziam parte de What a cartoon! Show Era Powerhouse (1997 a 2004 nos EUA,1999 a 2004 na América Latina e no Brasil) Nessa era, o canal mostrava diversos desenhos animados andando em telas que possuíam fundos de diversas cores que variavam de acordo com o horário (fundo amarelo pela manhã, verde pela tarde, azul pela noite e preto pela madrugada, além de um lilás usado em programações especiais). Durante esses comerciais internos, podia-se ouvir a canção Powerhouse de Raymond Scott, fator que nomeou essa era. Era City (2004 a 2006 nos EUA,2005 a 2010 na América Latina e no Brasil) O canal estreou o seu segundo logo em meados de 2004 na matriz americana, vindo a colocá-lo na América Latina e no Brasil em 1 de janeiro de 2005. Junto com o novo logotipo, veio a Era City, que mostrava diversos personagens de desenhos vivendo numa cidade, como se fizessem parte dela. Juntamente à Era Powerhouse, integra a chamada época de ouro do canal. Nos Estados Unidos, a Era durou pouco, terminando em meados de 2006 para dar lugar a eras como Yes, Fall e Noods, enquanto que no Brasil e na América Latina a era existiu até 2010. Porém, a partir de 2008, a maioria dos comerciais latinoamericanos e brasileiros abandonaram o estilo City para dar início a uma espécie de era própria, que possuia o slogan "A Gente Faz o Que Quer", porém sem abandonar o estilo "City" totalmente. Logotipo do Canal usado entre 2006 e 2010, e meados de 2010 Era Toonix (2008 a 2010 nos EUA como Era Noods,2010 a 2012 na América Latina e no Brasil) Passou a mostrar diversos bonecos que mudavam de cor juntamente ao logotipo do canal. Nessa época o canal latino e brasileiro teve 3 logotipos diferentes, um para cada ano. Era CHECK it (2010-2013 nos EUA,2012-2014 na América Latina e no Brasil) A nova era do canal nos remete a uma volta ao passado com diversos quadriculados, fazendo lembrar a Era Checkerboard, onde tudo começou. Até o nome da era ("Check It") faz alusão direta à primeira era do canal. Nos Estados Unidos, surgiu em meados de 2010 com um novo logotipo e está no Brasil desde 3 de setembro de 2012, enquanto que o logotipo já vinha sido usado desde 1 de janeiro do mesmo ano.A partir de 2013,a Cartoon Network USA adotou um novo visual,uma atualizaçao da era CHECK it,Sendo chamado de CHECK it 3.0.No dia 4 de agosto de 2014,O Cartoon Network LA adotou a mesma identidade. Categoria:Empresas e Corporações